Camp Minor Heroes
by I am Gwen daughter of Arcus
Summary: This is a story about a Camp, run by Aglaia, and Orbona. This is the camp for the children of Minor gods, who don't have cabins at Camp Half Blood, or Have been Rejected at Camp Jupiter. Hope you like! I own the idea, and Ava, Aaron, Gunner, Geniveve, Adam, Brandon, and Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

I am so incredibly mad right now! I wrote this entire chapter, then my computer shut down and lost it! ARG! This WAS long, but I can't remember alf of what I typed, so It'll be short. :( Please be patient, as not all of the characters will be in the story right away. If I did put them all in at once, it would be way too confusing. Oh! I wanted to add Camp Minor Heroes is in Nevada. I don't know why, by I just really like Nevada for some reason.

Disclaimer- I actually own this! WOOHOO! Except for about 38 of the characters. But I do own 8!

"Aglaia, four more just popped up." Orbona said pointing to the high-tech map that shows new Demigods.

"Parents?" Aglaia said absentmindedly.

"Notus, Rhodes, Tsiphone, and Adonis."

"Child of a Fury? Oh no."

"Yeah well, send the Satyrs, to-"

"NO! We should send," Aglaia took a dramatic pause, "The new demigods to test their skill!"

"I don't know, they just got here yesterday, I really don't know if we should send them already."

"Can we just try it?"

"Fine we'll try it just this once. If it doesn't work out we never try it again."

"Next time, it won't be trying it, it'll be technique."

"Just call the Demigods."

(Five minutes later)

"What's up?" Sarah asked flopping on the couch.

"What a secret mission?" Ava said sarcastically, sitting down next to Sarah.

Geniveve was lost in her own world, And Aaron was too busy staring at her to notice eiether of the Goddesses say anything.

"We have called you here, because we need you to pick up new Demigods."

Ava snapped her fingers, in front of Aaron's face.

"Ah. Here are the summarys." Orbona said absently.

"You keep summarys of us?" Sarah was disgusted.

"Parker Montgumery, aged 15," Aglaia continued, giving no sign she heard Sarah. "Son of Notus. Aaron you will go get him, because he has a dead twin named Aaron, he'll be more likely to trust you. Geniveve, You will be getting Adam Wensley, age 13, Son of Tsiphone. He can get very angry, so you will be the best seeing as your mother's Eirene, goddess of Peace. Sarah and Ava, you will get Eddy, and Addie. Eddy Stone, age 14, daughter of Rhodes. Addie Bent aged 15, daughter of Adonis."

"How will we get there?" Geniveve finally turned.

"We have two griffins down in the stables. Aaron and Geniveve will be taking them. Sarah and Ava you two are on feet. It's just a couple miles away. Now come and we can prepare your packs." Orbona said, guiding them towards the Mess hall.

End of 1st chapter! Sorry it was short, it was origonally much longer, but then my stupid computer shut down. Here are the credits! This is the only time I'm going to list them all out. After this, I'll just put the demigods that are in that chapter.

Aaron Beyer- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Adam Wensley- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Addie Bent- IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite

Adrian- IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena

Alescie Reaper- DionaEnvis

Alexandra Wood- Blackrosesoit

Altaria Johnson- Electric Angel

A.J. Powers- Donnatella-r

Ava Beyer- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Beth Megalos- Andronika23

Brandon Erric- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Bruce Clover- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Cassie Fyne- I am Cassie daughterofThantos

Castor Grace- I am Katie daughter of Demeter

Chris Mitchell- sonofthetrigod

Dementia Jackson- Dark Angel aka Dementia Jackson

Eddy Stone- olympusgirl12

Eli Holleyway- Mystery

Emily Smith- vadrienne

Erica Smith- I am Katie daughter of Demeter

Geniveve Gillespie- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Gunner Gerald- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Hillary Alcina- thisiscorinth

Jace Smith- I am Katie daughter of Demeter

Jack Densley- I am Thalia daughter of Zeus

James Berkley- IamCharliedaughterofPoseidon 

Jason Knight- Blackrosesiet

Johnathon Williams- IamCharliedaughterofPoseidon 

Jon Norak- TheHoff

Kesshi Mac- I am Katie daughter of Demeter

Laria Morrigan- Demonic Heiress

Louisa Smith- Melon-me

Lucy Williams- IamCharliedaughterofPoseidon 

Michael West- I am Katie daughter of Demeter

Mike Fernandez- sonofthetrigod

Nick Eliot- Waffles Rule

Noah Walker- TheHoff

Parker Montgumery- olympusgirl12

Sarah Jones- I am Kayla daughter of Apollo

Scarlet Heath- MJGLeek19

Thad Warren- iamawesome

Tyler Johnson- Electric Angel

Valeria Sears- I am Bianca daughter of Hades

Zoe Rider- Blackrosesiet

Those are the ONLY characters I'm using. And that is The ONLY time I'm typing all that out.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter! Applaud! That's a command. Just kidding. Applaud if you are moved by this. (Ah! Mr. Young reference! XD)

Aaron's P.O.V.

As I sat on the Griffin, I was thinking about how I would find this Parker. I mean, seriously. They have our Family, and History and Powers, But no appearance? That seems incorrect. As I landed on the top of some random hill, I tied a rope around the Griffin's neck. I mean, I needed a ride home right? I landed and Jumped off. I tied the rope to a tree.

I ran down to street level. It was a pretty small town. I figured someone must know him.

"Excuse me Sir?" I asked, poking a tall man." Do you know where I could find Parker Montgumery?"

"Parker? He is always outside playing with him siblings. You should find him there. He lives just around the corner. Say, I haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

"Aaron Beyer. I'm not staying, I've just been sent to see if he would like to join our summer camp."

"Oh, well good luck. I really doubt He'll want to go."

"Thank you sir."

The man nodded his head and walked off.

I turned the corner. Just with my Non-Existant luck, He was there! I walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Aaron," I said, pausing as he winced. "I've been sent all the way from Nevada, to see if you would like to join our summer Camp, Camp Minor Heroes."

"Why did you come all the way from Nevada for me?"

"Well, you can't tell anyone but your family," Remembering the lecture, "But your what we call a Demigod or Half Blood, Meaning your parents were one god one mortal."

"Demigods? I've been called that along with my friend Tyler Johnson. From these weird leathery lunch ladys. They said we smell like we taste good."

"Yeah, those would be monsters. So both of you are demigods? We knew about you, but we didn't know there was another in this area. Could both of you come back to camp with me?"

"Sure, I guess. I'll get me out of doing the dishes."

Ava and Sarah's P.O.V.

We trudged over all the hills. Finally Sarah decided to make conversation. "So, uh, What's up?"

"Same as you! Walking a million miles just to find two demigod girls!"

"Yeah, I guess-" Sarah was cut off by A large group of Girls galloping through. "Excuse me, who are you girls?" a small girl asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ava shot back.

"The Greek Goddess Artemis wants to know."

"But, you? You're just a little girl!" Sarah laughed.

The 'Little girl' grew until she was about twenty, with a glowing aura around her.

"Oh, uh, I'm Ava, daughter of Bia." the goddess nodded her head.

"I'm Sarah. Daughter of Hesperethusa."

"So tell me girls. Would you like to join my Hunt?"

"What's your hunt?"

"Well, my hunters and I are sisters. We go around killing monsters. To join my hunt you must swear boys and love."

"Well, I'd like to join, but we are kind of on a mission, and we should really stay at camp." Ava replied.

"Yeah. Is there any way we could be like honorary huntresses?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. You will be a huntress, but you will not travel with us. You will be immortal, yet no boys."

"That sounds great!"

"Reapeat after me. I Pledge myself to the goddess Artemis, Turn my back on the commpany of men, accept immortality, and join the hunt."

The girls repeated. A silvery glow inclosed them. Circlets appeared on they're foreheads.

"Now, if you ever want to quit, Just Hold the jewel in your circlet, and I'll appear and you can explain yourselves."

"Thank you lady Artemis. Now we really must go, were on a quest, to find two girls, Addie Bent and Eddi Stone." Ava explained.

"Addie and Eddi? They've been traveling with us. Addie! Eddi! Are these the girls from your dreams?" she called.

Two girls nodded, and stepped forward.

Geniveve P.O.V.

Finding Adam was fairly easy. All I had to do was find the place with Chaos going on. I easily convinced him to join me, and now we were headed back to camp.

Sorry Geniveve's P.O.V. was short! It's midnight, and I'm tired. Bye bye now. I'm going to sleep.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	3. Chapter 3

**Today, I'm using Laria Morrigan (Demonic Heiress), Valeria Sears (I am Bianca daughter of Hades), and Erica Smith (I am Katie daughter of Demeter).**

* * *

"Erica! Wait up!" Laria yelled at Erica who was walking far ahead of the group,

"You get faster!" Erica yelled back and Laria glared at Erica,

"What did you say!" Laria yelled and Erica rolled her eyes,

"Nothing!. Just get up here!" Erica yelled and Laria jogged up to Erica and was ready to punch her in the face.

"You better know where you're going" Laria said and Erica rolled her eyes,

"I always know where I am going, it's a gift" Erica said and now it was Laria's turn to roll her eyes.

"Hey, there's someone up ahead!" Erica yelled and Laria nodded, they both ran over to the person and saw it was a fallen girl. She had deep mahogany hair but they couldn't see her eyes, she was bloody and beat up pretty bad.

"What do we do?!" Erica yelled and Laria slapped her,

"Sorry. Lost my cool for a second"

"You can't lose what you never had" Laria said and Erica glared at her,

"We have to take this girl with us. We can't leave her out here to die, Erica. How far until we reach the camp?" Laria asked Erica,

"About 10 miles" Erica replied and Laria smiled,

"Perfect, we'll get there some time during nightfall" Laria said and Picked up the girl and through her over her shoulder.

"Let's go" Laria said and Erica led the way while Laria carried the fainted girl.

"There's the camp border!" Erica yelled and Laria smiled,

"Finally, I've been carrying this body around long enough. Let's go" Laria said and Erica nodded, they headed to the camp border and walked across. They were safe behind the border and knew that their troubles were gone.

"Alright, let's see if we can find someone" Laria said and Erica nodded,

"Agh!" Erica yelled in pain and fell on her hands and knees, blood came from her back and stained her shirt,

"It's still there huh?" Laria said and Erica nodded,

"You're lucky that Hellhound didn't snap your spine" Laria said and Erica stood up, even though the pain was bad she set it aside. They headed into the camp and tried to find the infirmary or someone to talk too.

"Excuse me" Erica said to a women that was talking to another women about some Demigods,

"Yes?" The women asked and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw them,

"Oh my!. You two must go to the infirmary quickly!. Orbona will show you the way, Now hurry!" The women said and the other women led them to a small building that had kids bandaged up and were being fed weird yellow stuff.

"You-"The women pointed to Erica,

"Go over there and they'll mend to your back," She pointed to a group of kids, Erica nodded and walked over.

"Laria, you place the body over on that bed and then you can go because I can see you have nothing wrong with you" Orbona said and Laria nodded, she placed the body on the bed and left the infirmary.

Erica got her Back mended up and bandaged, and the girl that they found had just woken up.

"Where. Where am I?" The girl asked,

"Camp Minor Hero's, a place where the children of the minor gods get to be in the spotlight for once" Orbona replied,

"Oh, Well I have one question. Who are these Gods?" The girl asked,

"There are Greek Gods, and Roman Gods, the gods fall in love with mortals. And have kids, they get married to the mortals but sadly the mortals die after they have a child, so it is rare for siblings of the same parent. But anyway, do you believe and or understand me?" Orbona replied and the girl nodded,

"I believe you and understand" The girl said and Orbona nodded,

"What's your name?" Erica asked while she walked over to Orbona and the girl,

"Valeria" The girl replied. . . .

* * *

**This entire chapter was written by I am Katie daughter of Demeter, because she's awesome like that, and I had writer's block. Don't worry though, I'll try to update during the week, so look for it! Thanks again to I am Katie daughter of Demeter!**

**I am Gwen daughter of Arcus**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know all of you probably wanna kill me for waiting so long, but I was busy. I'll try to update more often, but that all depends on homework and school. Anyways, I decided That I'm just going to introduce all characters in this chapter. But here's the thing. I'd like you all to vote for 14 characters THAT ARE NOT YOUR OWN to go on a quest! 14 characters will make it, and continue on to the quest. If you character doesn't make it, don't worry, that's not the last you'll see of them here. Anyway, here's what the quest will be about.

Camp Minotaur (Greek) and Camp Lupa (Roman) are beginning to suspect a third camp. If they find out about Camp Minor Heroes, the gods will become angry and reck havoc on the world. 7 Heroes must go to Camp Minotaur, and 7 must go to Camp Lupa and erase all data that CMH ever exsisted.

I'll give more details at the end, but for now, let's see the chapter.

(PLACE LINE)

"Children!" Aglaia exclaimed, trying to calm the large mass of demigods roaming the apple trees. She finally gave up and handed her megaphone to Orbona, who was better with children.

" Children." Everyone immediately stopped talking and stared at the goddess. "The Roman and Greek camps are catching onto our presence. We must send a quest to throw them off. We have so many new faces, and that is a wonderful thing, we must do role call. Once everyone is introduced, you will all fill out a stip with who you think should go on the quest. In two days we will send the quest. Seven will go to Camp Minotaur, and Seven will head to Camp Lupa. Now Role call. When your name is called, you will list any powers that may be helpful to the quest, as well as your age." She handed the megaphone back to Aglaia.

"Aaron Beyer, son of Bia?"

A medium sized boy with Cinnamon colored hair and aquamarine eyes timidly raised his hand. "13. I have super-Strength."

"Good. Addie Bent, daughter of Adonis?"

A Girl with dark blonde hair and golden eyes stepped from the crowd and quietly said, "15. I don't really have any powers, besides blending in with Aphrodite kids."

"Mmhm. Alescie Reaper, daughter of Alecto?"

A girl with black hair and inky eyes looked up and announced, "15. I can give give pain, cause nightmares, and induce craziness."

"Intresting, Altalia Johnson, daughter of Eirene?"

Yet another girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes presented herself. " 15. I can settle arguements, creating peace."

"Great. Ava Beyer, daughter of Bia? I take it you're related to Aaron?"

The girl with cinnamon colored her and eyes matching her brothers nodded. "13. We're twins. I have telekinisis."

"Ah, twins. Brandon Erric, son of Megaira?"

A boy brown wavy hair and inky eyes stepped up. "17. I can steal and hide souls."

"Another child of a Fury. Cassiopeia Fyne daughter of Thantos?"

A girl with long wavy black-blue hair and black eyes reached her hands to the sky. "Please, call me Cassie. 18, I can usually authorize the dead."

"Cassie... Chris Mitchell? Son of Nox?"

A boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes stepped from a Shadow. "16. Shadow manipulation, night vision, and sometimes shadow traveling."

"Very powerful indeed. Eddi Stone, daughter of Rhodes?"

A girl with long wavy caramel hair and golden green eyes bounced excidedly. "14! I have slight power over both light and water!"

"Excitable, are we? Emily Smith, daughter of Thantos?"

A girl with both eyes and hair that was brown leaped onto her toes, and for a minute it seemed a skelton was floating. "12! I can control the dead!"

"Mmmm... Gunner Gerald, son of Aello?"

A boy with black long hair and red eyes looked up a bit stormily. "14. Touching fire or lava."

"Bit anti-social I see,... Jace Smith, son of Pax?"

A Boy with short curly auburn hair and very light red eyes glared angerily at the goddess. "17, if you must know. I can control Peace, Anger, War and Calmness."

"Well then, James Berkley, son of Selene?"

A boy with silvery eyes and blonde hair that was unnatrually light stepped up. "17, I can control moonbeams."

"Wonderful. Johnathon Williams, son of Elpis?"

A boy with shaggy blonde hair and violet eyes lifted his head. "19. Manipulating emotions."

"An older camper I see, Kesshi Mac? Son of Necessitas?"

A boy with light redish brown hair and midnight blue eyes gave a thumbs up and uttered, "18, I haven't found my powers yet."

"You'll find them soon. Lousia Smith, daughter of Nyx?"

A girl with black hair and grey eyes jumped from the shadows. "14! I can manipulate darkness!"

"Another energetic one. Micheal West? Son of Khaos?"

A boy with a mischeivious look in his green eyes flipped his light brown hair. "14. I can confuse people, erase people from history, and take souls."

"Erm... Uh- Nick Eliot, son of Ate!"

A boy with messy black hair and brown eyes Looked around. "16, I make people go mad."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll make friends soon enough. Parker Montgumery, son of Notus."

A boy with thick chocolate brown hair and blue eyes raised his hand. "15. Controlling wind."

"Mhm. Scarlet Heath, daughter of Apate?"

A girl with curly chocolate hair and side bangs matched with emerald green eyes whipped her head up. "I'm 15, and really good at lying and tricking people."

"Useful. Tyler Johnson, son of Pax."

A boy with shaggy black hair and blue eyes yelled, "15, settling arguements."

"Believe it or not, we're only halfway though." Aglaia said in a hoarse voice, handing the list and megaphone back to Orbona.

"Well, at least we'll have plenty of choices for the quest. Valeria Sears, daughter of Fraus?"

The girl with mahogany hair and azure eyes who had been injured earlier barely moved, but managed to yell, "15. Good at detecting lies, lying, and deception."

"Oh, you poor girl. Hope you feel better. Thad Warren, son of Terra?"

A boy who had been shifting the earth with his dark green eyes looked up, his brown hair bouncing. "16. I can control the earth."

"Yes, very neat. Sarah Jones, daughter of Hesperethusa?"

A girl with both light brown eyes and hair Looked up. "13. I can create balls of light, and light sheilds."

"Oh, arn't you a pretty girl. Noah Walker son of Kronos."

A gasp was heard as a boy with dark black hair and golden eyes appeared. "16, I have control over time."

"Oh, don't mind them. You seem much nicer than your father. Mike Fernandez, son of Eirene?"

A boy with black spikey hair and dark brown eyes jumped up. "16, I can bring peace."

"Lovely, nice to meet you. Lucy Williams, daughter of Elpis? Oh, are you related to Johnathon over there?"

The girl smiled, making her violet eyes glow. Her blonde curls bounced. "Yes. He's my older brother. I'm 15, and I can manipulate emotions!"

"Well, you two look very much alike. Laria Morrigan? Daughter of Nike?"

A girl with Dark brown hair as well as eyes waved politely. "17, I have super speed."

"Oh, you have a pretty name Laria. Jon Norak, son of Karon?"

The boy's face was comepletely hidden by the helm and cape he was wearing, and he didn't speak. A boy near him yelled, "He's mute! He's 16 with no powers!"

"So I see dear. Jason Knight, son of Nox?"

A boy with dark black brown hair and brown eyes lifted his face. "14, shadow traveling and prophetic dreams."

"Oh, that is so clever. Jack Densley? Son of Electra?"

The boy had light brown shaggy hair and green eyes. "17. I don't have any powers I know of."

"Well, you are most certainly optimistic. Hillary Alcina daughter of Magna Mater?"

A girl dark brown hair and coffee eyes had a very happy look on her face when she said, "13, I can talk to some wild animals, And have a vast understanding of plants."

"Oh, how intresting. Geniveve Gillespie, daughter of Eirene?"

A girl with long loosely curled blonde hair and blue eyes looked away from the sky. "13. I can stop any arguement, and when I do, I've been told my eyes turn green."

"Pretty name, Geniveve. Eli Holleyway, son of Pax?"

A boy with light brown hair and pale blue eyes stopped staring at his vast amount of siblings and said, "17, my eyes also turn green when I stop arguements."

"Aw, how cute, it must be a peace thing. Dementia Jackson, daughter of Hades? Are you by any chance related to Perseus Jackson?"

The girl with blackish green hair and black eyes said, "Yeah, but he doesn't know of me. I'm 18, and I can shadow travel."

"Oh, you must be even better at sword fighting than him! Castor Grace, son of Terra?"

A boy raven black hair and pale blue eyes nodded and said, '19, I can control plants."

"Oh, another older camper! Bruce Clover, son of Clymene?"

A boy with blonde hair and pink eyes stepped up. "14, I can make papparazi appear, and swarm a monster."

"Oh, I would love to see that! Beth Megalos? Daughter of Bia?"

A girl with light brown hair matched with light green eyes waved and said, "I'm 16. I can speak forcefully, and kind of force people to do what I say."

"Lucky power. Aurora Powers? Daughter of Hecate?"

A girl with choppy caramel hair with purple strips and icy blue eyes with purple flecks shook her head. "I prefer A.J. please. I'm 14, and I can do all sorts of Magic."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry A.J., Alexandra Wood, daughter of Luna?"

A girl with Dark brown hair neatly braided and silvery eyes jerked her head to look at Orbona. "I like Alex better, I'm 14, and I have moon light bending."

"Alex. Adrian,... Son of Asclepius. Honey, what's your last name?"

The boy with blonde hair and brown eyes shook his head. "I don't know. But I'm 13, and I can heal any wound."

"Oh, I hope you find it eventually. Lastly, Adam Wensley, son of Tsiphone."

The last boy in the crowd, Red hair and firey eyes, Jumped up. "Yeah, I'm 13, and I have fire balls."

Orbona then rested her voice, which was also worn out, switching the megaphone back to Aglaia again.

"Okay, now that that VERY LONG roll is over, Why don't you all submit your slips? Remember, you CANNOT submit yourself."

(PLACE LINE)

Sorry that's all you got, but now, ALL your OC's have been introduced! Now, for the contest, here are the rules:

You cannot submit your own OC.

Only submit 14 demigods.

Review only.

If your OC doesn't get chosen, Don't get angry; he/she will show up later.

Okay, well they will be split for two teams one going to the Roman camp, and one going to the Greek camp, so here's the form.

To Camp Minotaur (Greek):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

To Camp Lupa (Roman):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Fill it out and review!

I'm Gwen commander of the EAOO


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry for the long update wait! Don't kill me, but this is going to be a short chapter, because I ran out of ideas until the quest. Here we go!

A.J. Powers P.O.V.

Orbona and Aglaia had called a meeting... for a moment I wondered if I was in trouble. Nah, I had only spray-painted Thalia once this week.

"Children. You have each been decided. We know that 14 of you are the demigods we need. However, we do not know which of you. We have sent word to the gods. They will be asking Anake, the goddess of Destiny and the Fates to give us a sign. Until you find something abnormal, please continue your normal activities. Just please be extra careful." Orbona said, looking worried.

"Now, those of you we have suspected being part of the 14," Aglaia began. "Thad Warren, son of Terra. Adam Wensley, son of Tsiphone. Jack Densley, son of Electra. John Williams, son of Elpis. Geniveve Gillespie, daughter of Pax. A.J. Powers, daughter of Hecate," I had a brief moment of shock at hearing my name, but quickly recovered, straining to hear the rest of the names.

"Bruce Clover, son of Clymene. Noah Walker, son of Kronos. Ava Beyer, daughter of Bia. Emily Smith, daughter of Thanatos. Alescie Reaper, daughter of Alecto. Hillary Alcina, daughter of Magna Mater. Louisa Smith, daughter of Nyx. Alex Wood, daughter of Luna. Addie Bent, daughter of Adonis. Brandon Erric, son of Megaira. Eddi Stone, daughter of Rhodes. Micheal West, son of Khaos. Nick Eliot, son of Ate. Parker Montgomery, son of Notus. Scarlet Heath, daughter of Apate. Tyler Johnson, son of Pax. Valeria Sears, daughter of Fraus. Mike Fernandez, son of Eirene. Jason Knight, son of Nox. Laria Morrigan, daughter of Nike. Dementia Jackson, daughter of Hades. Aaron Beyer, son of Bia. Eli Holleyway, son of Pax. Sarah Jones, daughter of Hesperthusa. Beth Megalos, daughter of Bia."

I looked around. That was a lot of demigods. What were the chances I was one of them?

Okay, told you it'd be short! But now the voting can begin! Please vote for FOURTEEN! Not just one or two! PLEASE! If not, I might have to make another annoying filler chapter to get the voting done... -_- Recap for who you can vote for;

Thad Warren, son of Terra

Adam Wensley, son of Tsiphone

Jack Densley, son of Electra

John Williams, son of Elpis

Geniveve Gillespie, daughter of Pax

A.J. Powers, daughter of Hecate

Bruce Clover, son of Clymene

Noah Walker, son of Kronos

Ava Beyer, daughter of Bia

Emily Smith, daughter of Thanatos

Alescie Reaper, daughter of Alecto

Hillary Alcina, daughter of Magna Mater

Louisa Smith, daughter of Nyx

Alexandra Wood, daughter of Luna

Addie Bent, daughter of Adonis

Brandon Erric, son of Megaira

Eddi Stone, daughter of Rhodes

Michael West, son of Khaos

Nick Eliot, son of Ate

Parker Montgomery, son of Notus

Scarlet Heath, daughter of Apate

Tyler Johnson, son of Pax

Valeria Sears, daughter of Fraus

Mike Fernandez, son of Eirene

Jason Knight, son of Nox

Laria Morrigan, daughter of Nike

Dementia Jackson, daughter of Hades

Aaron Beyer, son of Bia

Eli Holleyway, son of Pax

Sarah Jones, daughter of Hesperthusa

Beth Megalos, daughter of Bia

Remember to vote for 14! I'll be updating again in around a month. VOTE! :D

I am Gwen, daughter of Arcus


	6. Chapter 6

"Orbona, I really don't think this will be easy for them. I don't think we could just choose the demigods at random! We must consider the options." Aglaia pointed out, biting her lip.

"Aglaia. There is too much the Fates ask. We must do the small things, such as choose the demigods randomly. The Fates know who will go on the quest, they know how we must proceed." Orbona preached, hoping to sway Aglaia's opinion.

"We will see chosen. I agree to that much."

* * *

As Orbona and Aglaia stood on the porch of the main cabin, everyone chattered. They were restless, each hoping they would be picked from Orbona's enchanted staff to go on the quest. Earlier that day, each of their names had been spoken to the staff, and now it would choose who would go on the quest.

"Quiet!" Aglaia announced, handing Orbona her staff. "The ceremony will begin." Orbona lifted the staff high above her head, thrusting it towards the sun. A purple slip of paper fluttered down, catching the wind. Aglaia held it up and pronounced the name clearly. "Lucy Williams, daughter of Elpis."

Lucy was a girl of 15, with blonde curls and purple eyes. She carried a bow and arrow, and walked through the parted crowd fiddling with the string of her bow looking nervous. Aglaia helped her climb the steps, and lead her to the railing where the quest members would line up. Orbona thrust the staff a second time. This time, a green piece of paper slowly sunk, until it rested in Aglaia's hand.

"James Berkley, son of Selene."

James also had blonde hair, but his was much lighter than Lucy's, resembling the moon's glow. He had silver eyes, and a dagger strapped to his forearm, he looked 17. He was also silent, but he didn't look shy, more like he just didn't care. He climbed the steps quickly, and stood on the other side of Lucy as Aglaia received the next paper.

"Dementia Jackson, daughter of Hades." To this name, there were subtle gasps. What was a daughter of Hades doing in a camp for minor gods' children?

Dementia was 16, and she didn't seem to be bothered by the gasps. She had black-green hair cut to add to the threatening look, as well as black eyes and clothes. She carried a Stygian sword, and that didn't help her look any more innocent. She confidently climbed the steps, stopping next to James and leaning over the rail looking at the bushes.

"Trevor Bish, son of Nemesis." This also collected gasps, for Trevor was only 11.

He had black hair that was long and curled. He had very bright green eyes, and he carried a spear, with the tip on fire. He looked timid, slightly afraid of the stares. He climbed and stood next to Dementia, hiding from the stares.

"Aurora Powers, daughter of Hecate."

This girl looked excited to be going on a quest and walked quickly up to the porch. She caramel colored hair, with the ends dyed purple. She had icy blue eyes, and carried a celestial bronze dagger. She was 14. She stood next to Trevor, she smiled at Trevor, and looked to be comforting him to the rude stares he was still receiving.

"Jason Knight, son of Nox."

Jason was 14, with dark hair and brown eyes. He looked pleased and carried a khopesh. He jumped up the stairs and stood next to AJ, scanning the crowd.

"Mae Molloy, daughter of ... Medusa!" Even Aglaia seemed surprised about this, as the crowd ducked afraid she carried her mother's powers. Yet confusion seemed to follow instead of fear, as a tiny girl of 10 stepped out of the crowd.

She was very small, and had short choppy black hair with green seeming to glow from it. She carried a large fork. She had very bright blue eyes and smiled, even though she looked terrified. She quickly ran up to Aglaia, and stood next to Jason, hiding behind him.

"Michael West, son of Khaos.." Aglaia said, still recovering from the shock.

Michael was 14, with brown hair and green eyes, carrying sais. He grinned waving at the crowd as he jumped from the ground to the top step, looking pleased.

"Alexandra Wood, daughter of Luna."

Alexandra also seemed 14, with dark brown hair pulled out of her face, gray-silver eyes that reflected the moon, and a bow and arrow. She smiled to herself, looking peaceful. She halted next to Michael.

"Oscar Dunn, son of Gaea."

Somehow no one was surprised this time, because everyone knew Oscar. He had been at camp probably the longest, and no one questioned his loyalty. He had blonde and brown hair and green-blue eyes. He was 15 and carried his sword, flipping his hair and grinning as he hopped up the steps and stood next to Alex.

"Addie Bent, daughter of Adonis."

Addie was 15, and held a bow and arrow. She had wavy dirty blonde hair and gold eyes, glinting with green and blue. She had wide eyes, and looked very, very, unhappy to be in front of the crowd. She stood next to Oscar, leaning away.

"Tyler Johnson, son of Pax."

Tyler was 15. He had shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes. He was calm and carried a dagger, slowly walking through the crowd looking tired. He stopped next to Addie, and smiled at her. Addie stepped back, terrified to be near him or Oscar.

"Alyssa Delmarr, daughter of Clymene."

Alyssa skipped up the to the porch, and smiling and looking proud. She was 14, and had long curly brown hair. She was tan, and had chocolate-brown eyes. She carried a spear.

"Thad Warren, son of Terra."

Thad was 16, he had dark brown hair and green eyes. He had an axe, smiling as he stopped next to Alyssa.

Everyone stared at the line of 14 demigods, those who would be the ones to save the camp. Those, who had to pull off a dangerous mission, twice.

Orbona cleared her throat. "Seven of you will go to Camp Lupa! Seven will go to Camp Minotaur! Aglaia will split you into two groups."

Aglaia smiled warmly at the demigods, and spoke. "Do you all want to go, first?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. To Camp Lupa! Lucy, Jason, Addie, Michael, Aurora, Oscar, and Alyssa. To Camp Minotaur! James, Dementia, Thad, Mae, Trevor, Alexandra, and Tyler!" The group broke into the two groups mentioned. "Congratulations. You will be out heroes."

Orbona suddenly stepped up, whispering in Aglaia's ear. Aglaia's eyes widened.

"It seems," Orbona began, "That two more Camps have been suspecting our existence... 14 more demigods must be selected. This time, however, Zeus has chosen himself who shall go to these two camps. This is an order, so if you chosen, you have no choice but to go." Orbona nervously handed the list to Aglaia.

"To Camp Half-Blood. Jace Smith, son of Pax. Hillary Alcina, daughter of Magna Mater. Beth Megalos, daughter of Bia. Shay Tourville, daughter of Krios. Nick Eliot, son of Ate. Geniveve Gillespie, daughter of Pax. Aaron Beyer, son of Bia." These demigods joined those already on the porch, making the crowd of 14, 21.

Orbona read the second part of the list. "To Camp Jupiter. Avalon Beyer, daughter of Bia. Erica Smith, daughter of Bia. Laria Morrigan, daughter of Nike. Parker Montgomery, son of Notus. Gunner Gerald, son of Aello. Eli Holleyway, son of Pax. Mike Fernandez, son of Eirene."

"This being said, There are three more tasks we will need demigods for. One to warn our sister camp of the possible threat, One to consult the gods, and one to guard the borders of the camp. To consult the gods, we will send four demigods," Orbona continued, banging her staff so four names appeared. "Eddi Stone, daughter of Walker, son of Chronos. Chris Mitchell, son of Nox. Valeria Sears, daughter of Fraus."

"To our sister camp, we will send eight, in case they need extra back up." Aglaia said and picked up the papers that Orbona's staff scattered. "Jon Norak, son of Kharon. Altalia Johnson, daughter of Eirene. Scarlet Heath, daughter of Apate. Kesshi Mac, son of Nessecitas. Sarah Jones, daughter of Heperthusa. Adrian, son of Asclepius. Alescie Reaper, daughter of Alecto. Johnathon Williams, son of Elpis."

"And last, to guard the borders of our camp, Cassie Fyne, daughter of Thantos. Castor Grace, son of Terra. Emily Smith, daughter of Thantos. Jack Densley, son of Electra. Louisa Smith, daughter of Nyx. Evanna Row, daughter of Electra, and Zack Effenser, son of Melinoe."

Aglaia spoke once more. "You all have a job and a place to be. Do your duty with honor, courage, and faith. Protect your home. The quests to Camps Half-Blood, Jupiter, Minotaur, Radiance and Lupa meet in the café. The god consultants too. The guards of our borders, meet Orbona at the tunnel to the borders. Camp Minor Heroes!" Aglaia finished with a chant.


	7. Chapter 7

Camp Minor Heroes Update!

Sorry I'm taking so long, guys. I'll be updating every Friday during the summer, and sadly, not at all during the school year. Sorry, I'm just having a hard time balancing, so I'm not going to be able to write during the school year. Anyway, here's the first update of the summer! This is all going to be in third person point of view now, by the way, since I have so many quests running.

**Quest to Camp Lupa**

Lucy, Jason, Addie, Michael, AJ, Oscar and Alyssa were standing at the border of camp, looking down the hill that rested above the dirt and gravel road. "Do you think we'll be able to do it?" Addie asked, nervously pulling on a strand on hair. Her blonde hair bounced up at her letting go of it.

"Of course!" It was Lucy, obviously the optimistic one, the daughter of hope. She smiled brightly, and led the march down the hill to the van waiting for them. Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Oscar, as if they had been having a private, silent conversation. She suddenly grinned as bright as the sun, and bounced down the hill after Lucy, with Addie in tow. AJ shrugged and followed.

That left three confused boys standing at the top of the hill.

"What just..." Jason began.

"I have no clue," Michael replied. Despite his confusion, Oscar was still smiling.

"Hello?" Jason waved a hand in front of Oscar's face.

"Huh?" Oscar said, surprised.

"Loser," Micheal teased, giving both Oscar and Jason a shove on the back so they stumbled down the hill towards the van where the girls had already climbed in.

**Quest to Camp Half-Blood**

Hillary, Jace, Beth, Nick, Shayna, Aaron and Geniveve were still in the cafeteria. Orbona was teaching them tactics, since Camp Half-Blood apparently had defense lines.

"They will have guards stationed by the pine tree, two of them. As far as I know, you can only enter camp through the stone column, next to the tree... You are going to have to distract the guards to get through. Ideas?"

Jace snorted. "I could just make them hate each other. No problem, Orb."

Orbona glared in his direction, which was rare, from the goddess of children. "Any... Other ideas?"

"I could turn us invisible?" Shayna spoke up, not looking at Orbona, but her nails instead. "That work?"

"If you and Jace use your powers at the same time, yes. How are you going to be able to sneak into the files, staying away from attention?"

"I could maybe get the animals to let us stay with them... While we're working on getting the files..." Hillary said quietly.

Orbona nodded. "How to get into the files?"

"I can break the lock," Aaron said.

"I could make anyone who saw us forget," Beth nodded.

"Sounds good..." Orbona nodded again. "And if there are riots?"

"I'll make them go crazy on each other." Nick said, at the same time Geniveve said she could quiet them down.

**Quest to Camp Minotaur**

James, Dementia, Thad, Mae, Trevor, Alex and Tyler were already in the van, driving towards their destination.

Mae was quietly twiddling her thumbs when she finally spoke. "Who are all of you?"

Alex smiled back at her. "I'm Alex Wood," Thad merely grunted. "That's Thad."

"Tyler Johnson," The boy with black hair stated.

"James," Spoke the driver.

"I'm Dementia." Dementia was sitting next to Mae and Trevor, the youngest, in the back.

"Oh," Mae shyly smiled back. "I'm Mae... and this is Trevor." She said, despite the fact everyone knew who Mae and Trevor were due to their age.

"Hey, Kid?" Tyler looked back at her, from the seat in front of them. "Do you have your mother's powers?"

Mae stuck her tongue out. "I don't like my mommy! She's mean!"

Everyone laughed.

**Quest to Camp Jupiter**

Parker, Ava, Gunner, Erica, Eli, Laria, and Mike were almost to the Camp. Ava and Gunner were grating on everyone's nerves, though. They had all been crammed into a van for an hour now, and Ava and Gunner were in the back two seats, being irritating best friends.

Parker had started hitting his head on his window every time.

Erica found it weird that it was her little sister in the back.

Eli had taken to sighing a lot.

Laria was ignoring everything, and had stuffed her headphones into her ears, staring out the window.

Mike was driving, and was trying to concentrate on the road, rather than the disturbing sweetness.

"Oh come on! Look at you, Gunner!" Ava would squeal, and poke him.

Gunner rolled his eyes. "I'm a freak."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Let the groaning begin.

**Quest to Camp Radiance**

Jon, Altalia, Kesshi, Scarlet, Adrian, Sarah, Johnathan and Ales were the lucky group that got to walk through an underground tunnel. It was made of dirt, and support beams. They were surrounded by complete darkness. Jon was unseen, they didn't even know if he was there. Altalia's eyes were the only thing visible. Kesshi kept hitting his head on the support beams. Scarlet was scaring people way walking stealthily behind them, then suddenly grabbing them. Adrian was standing rather close to Sarah, who was their current light source, she was glowing. Johnathan eventually joined Kesshi in hitting his head, once he was pushed into the side of the tunnel. Ales didn't seem to be bothered by anything, though as far as they could tell, Ales wasn't even a person, more like a silent robot.

Of course, with everyone hitting their heads, they had to stop soon enough. Johnathan and Kesshi were getting headaches. They sat down in the bottom of the tunnel, while Adrian began healing them, in the light Sarah provided. Jon, Altalia, and Ales were leaning against the dirt walls, Ales and Altalia having a quiet conversation, Jon silent. Scarlet... was planning a prank. She was slicing a support beam farther up ahead. A thin stick held the beam up. If anyone ran into it, the dirt she had loosened would fall, hopefully making them think the tunnel was collapsing. Scarlet snuck back towards the group who was now beginning down the tunnel.

It turned out to be Johnathan who crashed into the stick.

But Scarlet's prank didn't turn out how she planned. Instead of the dirt simply falling, the tunnel was beginning to shake. The beam broke. Scarlet and Johnathan were trapped behind the pile of rubble.

**Guards**

Cassie, Castor, Emily, Jack, Louisa, Zack, and Evanna had nothing to do. They were merely talking to their siblings. Cassie and Emily were summoning dead relatives, presidents, and friends to see who would talk to them the most. Zack eventually joined them, bragging that he could summon more dead corpses than the daughters of Thanatos. Jack and Evanna were discussing Pandora and her lithos.

Castor and Louisa were very bored. They had taken to playing a very bland game of Truth or Dare.

**Consultants**

Eddi, Noah, Chris, and Valeria were in yet another van, heading to New York. Valeria was laying in the back of the van, since she was still injured from getting to camp. Noah was singing loudly to the music in the van, while driving. Eddi and Chris were in the middle two seats, playing cards.

**Sorry for the shortness of the last two groups, I couldn't think of anything for them to really do... I'll figure something out by next Friday!**

**I am Gwen daughter of Arcus**


End file.
